Black is Back
by JEssICAZ
Summary: This is a fic during the beginning of the third book. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and others are still afraid of Sirius. In return...


Black is Back

By Jessicaz

** **

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or places seen in this fic. JK Rowling does.

_ _

_A/N: This takes place during The Prisoner of Azkaban! And, yes, I have read it; I am just making it be like it was in the beginning, as I am using Sirius as a bad guy. __J___

_ _

_Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. This is in response to Mandy's challenge. Here are the rules:_

_ _

*It must be funny OR serious (i'll give you not-funny writers a chance!)   
*it has to be from the point of view of a character (NOT an object)   
*the character you are doing the point of view of CANNOT be Ron, Hermione,   
Harry, Voldemort, or any of the overused ones. [A reminder that I give   
points for originality.]   
*must include the phrase "But...I don't like fruitcakes!" *laffs with xoe*   
*someone has to die (it can be a sad or funny death.)   
*there has to be a *DUH DUH DUH* barrette that plays pranks on people...__

_ _

~`~`~`~

_ _

"Now, I have a new training schedule for all of you!"

Fred and George burst out laughing. "This must be only the…"

"…Hundredth one this year!" Fred finished.

"Shut up, the both of you!" I barked, trying to make my team the best ever. "You will all have to eat five fruitcakes per day, understand?"

"But, I don't like fruitcakes!"

"Ok, Alicia. Then, you have to eat five pancakes every day." Man, I thought everyone liked fruitcakes.

"I don't like those either! Yuck!"

"What is with you? You always eat pancakes at breakfast! At least five!"

"Well, er, I'm going on a diet!"

"You are?" questioned Katie. "You look skinnier than Harry over there!"

Harry blushed. He usually gained back ten pounds during the first few weeks of school, but it was still the first day! "Now, come on, I'm not _that_ skinny," he whined.

No one had been listening while I was explaining the strategy. "LISTEN HERE!!! I HAVE THIS GREAT STRATEGY, AND NO ONE, NO ONE IS LISTENING!!!!!"

"Sorry, Oliver," Angelina sighed, "but we are still thinking about all of those fruitcakes!"

Just then someone came down the stairs. "What's all the racket," the girl yawned, "about?"

"Ginny, Oliver is just making us stay up until midnight so we can play dolls." Sometimes Harry was a bit too sarcastic. "No, you ninny, he's trying to explain in less than a minute the new Quidditch strategy, but these ninnies, over here," he pointed to the three Chasers, and took a breath. "These ninnies won't quit talking!"

"Oh, well, will you at least try to keep it down, Oliver?"

"Sure, Ginny."

Needless to say, the rest of the team had been sneaking off to bed during that conversation, so only Harry and I were left. "You might as well go to bed then, too."

"Alright."

~`~`~`~

I had just woken up sweating. Nightmares, oh, those horrid nightmares. They always end the same. Sirius Black comes into the common room, looking for Harry. I hear the noise and rush downstairs. I see Harry. Harry, dead. That cruel murderer then attacks me. That's where I wake up.

"What's wrong, Oliver?" Harry startled me.

"Oh, nothing. Just that awful nightmare once again."

"I see. I just had it, too. I heard you running down the stairs, while bright green light hit me in the forehead."

"Yes, yes. Green light is definitely not the best way to go."

"Huh? Harry, what do you mean?"

When I heard no response, I turned around to look at Harry. He was there, all right, but as dead as a nail. A figure was standing over him, wand in hand, laughing maliciously. "See there boy? I can kill. If you don't be careful, you'll be next."

I was speechless for a moment. "Are, are you Mr., Mr. Black?"

"Why, yes I am. And I like your manners, son. What's your name?"

"Er…It's Oliver. Oliver Wood."

"That's a good boy, Oliver. Now, one more question. How did you meet my godson?"

"Who is your godson, may I ask?"

"Why, Harry Potter, of course!"

What was this guy trying to pull, anyway? "Well, Harry used to be my seeker, but I guess I need to find a new one, now." My voice was as cold as ice; Harry's death was only now seeping in.

~`~`~`~

September 2, 1993

Dear Journal,

I cannot believe what happened early this morning. Harry Potter is dead. I saw him get killed. That murderous Sirius Black did it. Rotten, good for nothing, Sirius Black, killed his godson.

I don't want to find a new seeker. It doesn't matter anyway. I'll be in Azkaban. Everyone thinks I killed him. Kill my own seeker? I don't know anyone who would, maybe You-Know-Who, but that's a totally different story. 

I'm in a 'holding cell,' as Mr. Weasley told me, in the Ministry building. I have to stay here to await my trial. The room is a square, only about four feet on each side. I have a small, wooden bed. It is the perfect size for a one-year-old. Harry Potter was one when his parents were killed…No!I won't think about him.

Sirius told me to watch my step or I'd be next. Does that mean I should go to Azkaban for him? If he went, it wouldn't do me any good; He could break out again and find me to kill me.

Well, Mr. Fudge is here now. I need to go.

Oliver

The Minister of Magic walked into my 'holding cell' along with another wizard. He had bright red hair, well, balding red hair, and freckles. It was Ron's dad.

"Mr. Weasley, will you tell Ron," I was cut short by the Minister's grunt to stop talking.

"Now, now, Cornelius, I am sure that Mr. Wood has something important to say. If you will please excuse me and the boy, I would like to hear him. Good day."

Minister Fudge was as confused as if I had killed his own son. But, he left us alone.

"Now, Oliver, what do you want me to tell Ron?"

"That he should be keeper. And that Ginny should be seeker. She's almost as good as Harry was. It's all my fault…"

"What's all your fault, son?"

"Harry's death, sir. I killed him."

"Now, why are you saying that?"

"Because I killed him. I killed Harry Potter."

He called off into the distance. "Minister! Minister, get Madam Pomfrey here straight away!"

"Why do you need Madam Pomfrey, may I ask?"

"You do. You didn't kill Harry Potter, boy! Sirius Black did! We have him here, right now. You are only going to tell your part of the story!"

"Oh!" So I wasn't in trouble…

~`~`~`~

An owl came fluttering down the hall to Ginny's father. We had been walking together, in silence, as I was still thinking about Harry. Mr. Weasley read the letter quickly, then asked, "Have you seen a prankster barrette?"

I was caught off guard. "Why, no! What has it been doing?"

"Madam Pomfrey said that she couldn't come to help you, not that you need help anymore, but that's beside the point. She also said that a bright red barrette had been playing pranks on several students. The victims are as follows," he started talking very cheerfully now, "All of the Slytherins, half of the Hufflepuffs, one quarter of the Ravenclaws, and only the first year Gryffindors! Isn't it great that Slytherins are being pranked like that?" He sounded as if he was still a first year!

~`~`~`~

"Mr.'s Black and Wood will be giving their story of what happened at two o'clock this morning," a familiar voice said. Then the wise wizard stood up to call in Sirius. It was Dumbledore. My heart began beating faster. This would be a cinch. "Mr. Black?"

I was startled when a dog was brought in on a leash. It transformed into the ogre form that it was when I had first seen it. Black was an illegal animagus.

"Well, I had come up to see my godson, and somehow my wand slipped, killing him."

"Although this is proof enough, I still would enjoy listening to Mr. Wood."

I was led in to sit in the seat that Black at been sitting in a moment before.

"I had been having nightmares about Black," I spat the name out as if it was gum on the bottom of my shoe, "killing Harry. Harry had been having the same dreams. We were talking in the common room about it when Black," once again, I spat the wretched name out, "said that green light was an awful way to die. He killed Harry. Then the ogre said not to tell on him because he would get me back by killing me." I stopped, realizing that I had given Black the right to kill me. If not the right, the will.

~`~`~`~

September 2, 1993

Dear Journal,

It is still September 2, but it is night. I have a seeker. I bet Ginny will do great.

I am now confined to Gryffindor Tower when not in class. If we do practice, Madam Hooch has to be with us. I know it's a pain, but at least we can practice.

Sirius Black is in Azkaban. Well, at least his body is. I saw the dementor kiss him. I don't believe that he is in any shape to harm me, but they made me stay here.

I have to go to practice now. I want to see how those fruitcakes (or in Alicia's case, pancakes, I still don't believe the diet thing) have been working!

Oliver

~`~`~`~

_A/N: I know, isn't it a pity Sirius had to go like that? Mwahahahaha! Anyway, I hope you liked it. I don't care if you did or didn't though. I still want you to review! Hehe! __J___


End file.
